


Every Word I've Ever Sung

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 ficlets based on songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Word I've Ever Sung

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a meme wherein you write a ficlet for a song randomly chosen by your media player.

**Kiss & Control - AFI** _(missing scene for Continuum)_

Sometimes he dreams she's in this dinky little apartment with him. In his bed, his life. He wakes to find her perched atop him, the lights of the city play across her alabaster skin.

Sometimes he buries his face in her naked chest and weeps. For her, for himself; his leg, his life, his love. His fingers clutch as her sides, digging in and holding her body to him, afraid to let go in case she isn't there. He feels her lightly play with his hair and it's such a Vala thing to do, which makes the pain sting that much harder, proving that this is only a dream.

Sometimes he kisses her. Pouring everything he never said into it. Usually she kisses him back, and he brings her down to the mattress with him, loving her like it's the last thing he'll ever do. Just as he orgasms, she turns to dust and his cry is strangled with grief.

This time she kisses him first. He is under the spell of her lips and opens his body to her. She glides her tongue along his, tasting, before biting down hard on his lip - enough to draw blood and Daniel yelps in surprise. He pulls back in time to see her feral grin and glowing eyes. She pushes his torso back down on the bed with one hand as she raises the other revealing a hand device. His own screams are enough to wake him as the phone rings. 

"Hello?... Sam!" 

**This Modern Love - Bloc Party**

She doesn't love him. The thought had never crossed her mind. Really.

Despite the way her heart is beating, like it's trying to leap from her chest to Daniel and hug him tight. The way Daniel is smiling at her right now - he doesn't love her. That's just affection for a good friend and colleague. One who by the way has just given him a very rare, very expensive edition of some old fairy tale about a cross-dressing wolf and a young woman in a cape.

He even laughs when she cast aspersions on the occupation of such a woman walking around alone, dressed in red. 

Now he's leaning in to kiss her cheek, a friendly peck for sure...even if he does tend to linger a moment longer and slide a little toward the edge of her lips. He raises his eyes, only to find hers trained on his mouth. Breathlessly he moves forward to claim her mouth in return.

She doesn't love him... Maybe.

**I Believe In A Thing Called Love - The Darkness**

She can feel Daniel smiling into their kiss as he spins her around, resting her back up against the wall of his apartment. Vala finds herself grinning back, gnashing her teeth against his makes a laugh rise within her but she doesn't care, she's happy.

"Darling, don't you think we should slow down just a teensy bit?" Vala's voice vibrates between them. Daniel's answer is to roll his hips once more against her and she can't help but agree with his rather persuasive argument. His hand is also trailing along the back of her thigh as he gently opens her further.

"Slow enough" Daniel murmurs between kisses, "I still have my pants on..."

"Shame" Vala's voice is just as low as she arches her neck for Daniel to continue his kisses downward.

Daniel grunts in response as clever fingers quickly disrobe Vala and hold her naked swaying body for his mouth.

He laves at her almost shyly, compared with his earlier actions - tasting her for the first time. 'Satisfaction' his mind provides the word that best describes her taste. He could stay here forever, but Vala insists he rise. Daniel searches her face to find what's wrong and she whispers "too sensitive...I want ... you". His can't help but take her mouth in a bruising kiss. It takes but a moment for her to give as good as she's getting and Daniel reaches once more to support her thighs and lift her slightly into position.

"Love you" he confesses as they become one.

**Your Bruise - Death Cab For Cutie**

She is a bruise. Yet another he pretends not to have. He's fine. She is a pain that lurks beneath the surface, reminding him of her presence whenever he happens to turn the wrong way, forgetting how deep down she belongs.

His bruise is dark and just a little dangerous. A part of him that can hurt like hell, be a mild irritant... or something strange and oddly beautiful. It would be easier to ignore his bruise and hope that it heals; but wounds this deep always leave a mark.

**Page One - Katie Noonan & The Captains**

He still can't quite believe that he is here...with her. In his bedroom - with her. Kneeling on the moonlit bed, Daniel faces Vala in a mirrored pose as she quietly watches him with the same scared expression he knows is on his own face. Fear and arousal, longing and...love.

"Daniel?" Vala's voice shakes in whisper. Daniel goes to her then, reaching for her as her arms come around him in return. Kissing her is still new yet familiar, especially now that he is consciously choosing to kiss her back. She is heady and soft, which surprises him a little as he brings them to gently lie on the bed. 

Her hair tickles as it falls across his face and he mouths at it before blowing it away and tucking it behind her ear. Vala laughs into his neck.

**Plug In Baby - Muse**

SG-1 came marching through the gate, Daniel and Vala in front. Daniel trying to help Vala support her arm, which she held gently across her chest. "Medic!" Daniel's bellow echoed around the gate room. "Honestly Daniel, I am perfectly capable. It is just a broken arm" Vala admonished as she half sat, half slid to rest on the steps of the ramp.

"Oh please Vala, you're white as a ghost and almost passed out when Darek did this - whom by the way you should not have confronted!"

"Well if you wanted him to remove your pretty head from your shoulders you should have just said so! But you're so very welcome Daniel!"

Daniel rolls his eyes. "My point is that you should never have put yourself in that situation in the first place! If Sam hadn't been coming over that ridge in time he would have..."

"But he didn't! And you have no say in what or who I choose to risk my life for! Though you are beginning to make me question my decision."

Daniel huffed and let the rest of the team gather around them as the medics arrived to assess Vala's condition. "Thank you" he gruffed loud enough for only Vala to hear.

"Now was that so hard? Seriously Daniel, sometimes you are so stubborn, that's what got you into trouble with Darek, because..."

"Oh *I'm* stubborn!" Daniel started off again, "you refused to let me handle..."

"We're home, aren't we!" Vala hissed as the medic slowly moved her arm to examine the break.

Daniel sighed, "Yes, but it didn't need to come to thi..."

"You're welcome!" Vala cut him off as she was finally being escorted to the infirmary.

Daniel sighed again. "She owns your ass." Cameron snorted as he, Sam and Teal'c filed past, oddly quiet in agreement.

**Closer - Nine Inch Nails**

Vala was far from one to have a saviour complex. But there was something about Daniel that made her want to have him. 

Love him. 

Fuck him. 

Please him. 

Yes he showed her there was more to life than running, he gave her a home and purpose, but he also gave her himself. Whether or not he knew as such.

She knew he went in to bat for her with General Landry. She knew he spent weeks looking for her when she was kidnapped by The Trust. She knew in his weaker moments, he couldn't hide his affection for her and could just as easily see her affection for him, if he so chose.

She would have him. He just hadn't let himself see it yet.

**Sweet Like Chocolate - Shanks & Bigfoot**

The smartest, or quite possibly stupidest thing Daniel had ever done was introduce one Vala Mal Doran to the Earthly delight of chocolate.

Said decadent treat was in the form of a tub of Ben & Jerry's complete with Oreos in place of spoons - which Vala was eating over his living room rug. She could feel Daniel's eyes staring at the back of her head as he willed himself not to say anything about the possibility of her spilling any. Vala smirked to herself and settled more comfortably against the couch, between Daniel's legs.

The gentle nudging was clue enough for Daniel's hands to come up to rest upon her shoulders and begin a lazy massage as they continued to watch their movie.

Daniel's strong warm hands began to lull her, and Vala's head started to fall forward as she relaxed more. Thoughts of spoiled rugs were forgotten as Daniel watched the tips of Vala's hair fall into her ice cream, but his sharp laugh in the quiet room startled her and she flicked her head back, hair whipping around to smack Daniel in the face.

"Agh!"

Vala turned completely to take Daniel in. Ice cream smeared across his cheeks and lips with a blob of chocolate sitting on the tip of his nose. Vala sighed. "Really Daniel, you are a messy eater!"

She leaned forward to lick the blob playfully from his nose before she stood to grab a wash cloth, Ben and Jerry's still in hand. Daniel looked back down at the pristine rug silently mocking him.

**Sunday Best - Megan Washington**

Daniel has seen Vala in pretty much everything. From a leather wrapped fantasy to a mud streaked, matted pigtailed mess. But for this Washington shindig, she steps out of her hotel room in a plain grey dress. It's nothing out of the ordinary, and that's what's so remarkable about it...that and the woman it covers. Vala is beautiful. Ok, he knew she was attractive - admitted as much quite early on, but now...

"What's wrong with it?!" Vala demands when Daniel has said nothing. Daniel's eyes shoot up from her curves to her face "Nothing!" he placates her, still wide eyed. Vala's own eyes narrow.

"Really! Um, it's great, you're..."Daniel is grinning like an idiot. 

Vala smirks in response "I'm what?"

"Beautiful" Daniel lets out on a breath, an easing in his chest now that he's actually said the word aloud. Vala has the grace to look down, wrinkling her nose, not sure how to respond. "Thanks" she says under her breath.

Daniel holds him elbow out to her and she links her arm with his. She can't wait to get out of this dress. 

**I Believe You, Liar - Megan Washington**

The steady wind bites at her limbs, but she ignores it as she continues on her way. She slows as she reaches the top of the mountain. It doesn't take her long to find a spot, a small patch of dirt not covered in weed or grass. She crouches over it, placing a small potted house plant to the side. The soil is crumbling and numb as she digs a small hole with her bare hands. 

The cold is making her slow and clumsy, but she finishes quickly, reaching for the plant and rips it from the pot as if she's angry with it. If she had any anger left. She plants it, packing the dirt around the roots and pressing firmly to compact it, holding the little plant in place.

Not exactly the proper tradition on her planet, but she couldn't bring herself to bury the plant as she'd done with most of Daniel's other things. She hadn't even considered their value - monetary or sentimental. Daniel's money was buried in a park not far from his house. His journals were along his back fence. This little plant was all that was left. She doesn't know if it will survive out here on the mountain, but she's done all that is expected of her. It is over. Vala curls herself up on the ground next to the plant and waits for the wind to carry her off too.


End file.
